The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Social networking in vehicles is being introduced to keep people connected as they are driving, allowing them to stay connected to what they want to stay connected to, whether it be a friend network, music or traffic directions. It would be desirable for people of a social network to remain aware of physical local presence of other people and vehicles within their social network or possess desired socialization attributes. For example, a person driving along a freeway may desire to locate and identify all people along the freeway being subscribers to a social networking service that possess the same interests. However, identifying social networking subscribers having common socialization attributes can be problematic because there is no way to identify people or vehicles on the driving scene. It may require an operator of the vehicle to take his/her eyes off of the road to determine which people or vehicles possess the common socialization attributes.
Vehicle to vehicle communications are known to utilize data collected in one vehicle in communicating with vehicles elsewhere on the road. Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator while allowing the operator to remain focused on driving.